Merritt TrainBoy's Tomy A Big Day for Thomas's List of Trains.
Here is a list of trains in Merritt TrainBoy's Shining Time Station's A Big Day for Thomas and Other Stories US episodes. A Big Day for Thomas and Other Stories *In A Big Day for Thomas, Thomas brings in the Wil Nor Wester for Gordon, but when Henry falls ill one night, poor Thomas decides to pull Henry's train. As James goes by, hauling three coaches, a boxcar, and a caboose, Thomas couples up to Henry's three coaches, then takes them to the platform bunker first, but before running around, after hearing Henry not coming, Thomas is the only engine left. He runs round to the front, and backs down on Henry's coaches, ready to start, but starts off without his coaches, and tries again. After getting coupled to Henry's coaches, Thomas really pulls the train. Thomas shunts Gordon's Wil Nor Wester train, and learns not to make the same mistake again, but gets teased by James, who arrives with his three coaches, boxcar, and caboose, after Henry sets off with his coaches. *In Percy Runs Away, Thomas, while getting a special coach named Beatrice, coupled to Annie and Clarabel, picks up his three coaches at the junction, while Percy shunts four freight cars and a caboose together, as well as Edward, who shunts nine cattle cars together, and goes to the quarry, with Percy teasing Henry, who goes by with three coaches. After shunting three freight cars and a caboose together, Percy escapes Gordon and his four coaches with the Wil Nor Wester, but crashes into a bank of earth, then gets rescued by Gordon, and pulled back onto the rails. As Percy shunts two coaches, Gordon leaves the station, hauling the Wil Nor Wester with his four express coaches. *In Thomas Breaks The Rules, Thomas goes by hauling three freight cars, and his three coaches, Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice, but meets a Constable, who says that Thomas is dangerous to the public, only for Thomas to chuff sadly. At the station, as James goes by, hauling his three coaches, a boxcar, and a caboose, Thomas tells Sir Topham Hatt about Toby and Henrietta, who come to Thomas's rescue, and take nine freight cars. After scaring the policeman, as Toby gets a new coach called Victoria, Thomas gets a new coach called Britanny. *In Henry's Special Coal, Henry, ill, pulls three coaches, and goes onto a siding, leaving Edward to take charge of his three coaches. Henry, having gotten Welsh coal from James, pulls his three coaches from Edward, who was last taking them out for a run. As Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, and Beatirce arrive, Henry takes off like a jack rabbit with his three coaches, impressing Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice. *In The Flying Kipper, Henry collects nine freight cars and a caboose, and sets off at 5:00, but crashes into a freight train, hauled by an inspection engine as James, who collects the breakdown train to put Henry back on the tracks. Once Henry is mended at Crewe, he is glad to come home. Henry takes his three passenger coaches past Gordon, who passes by, hauling six freight cars and a caboose. *In Trouble for Thomas, Thomas decides to collect seven of Edward's freight cars and caboose to take home the next morning, but gets pushed down the line, then lands in a siding of the goods yard when James passes by with six freight cars and a caboose. *In Toby the Tram Engine, Toby and Henrietta puff through the valley, hauling four freight cars. A flashback shows Toby and Henrietta, pulling nine freight cars, rattling behind Henrietta. For two weeks, Toby and Henrietta, take Sir Topham Hatt and his family, in three freight cars. Note *Thomas has four facial expressions like his happy face, surprised face, annoyed face, and sad face. *Gordon has three facial expressions like his happy face, angry face, and sad face. *James has four facial expressions like his happy face, red nosed face, scared face, and angry face. *Percy has three facial expressions like his happy face, surprised face, and tired face. Category:Merritt TrainBoy